The Willow Tree
by Simple.Little.Thoughts
Summary: Ally wants to fall in love and she wants to be loved. Her father met her mother under a Willow Tree and when Ally meets Austin under the same tree, is it fate showing her something? Are they meant to be? Well anything can happen under a Willow Tree.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo! So this is my first Austin and Ally story. I have written/ am writing other stories for House of Anubis and The Hunger Games so feel free to check them out. Originally, I wrote the first chapter (a.k.a this chapter) of this story for an English lesson a couple of years ago with no relation whatsoever to Austin and Ally but recently I decided that I would turn it into a story for them! Let me know what you guys think by reviewing, favouriting or following! :D**

The Willow Tree:

The first time I met him was a warm summer's day. I was sixteen. Dad had asked me to take the dog for a walk, and as I had nothing better to do, I half-heartedly agreed. I put on my brand new pair of shorts with a plain tank top, nothing too special, brushed my curly brown hair and jogged with Cinnamon to the park just down the road. I loved that park. My family used to visit it everyday in the summer - it was so beautiful. There was a pond right in the middle where I would paddle with my mum and dad. In the winter, we used to throw sticks onto it to see if the ice would break revealing the cold, flowing water. To the right of the pond was a large oak tree. It was always full of kids climbing on it. There was also a tire swing attached to one of the taller, stronger branches. Surrounding the park was an old wooden fence. It had been there as long as I could remember but it had always managed to look brand new.

Although everything about the park was special to me, there was one thing in particular that I loved the most - the giant willow tree that towered over a single bench. The willow tree always seemed magical to me. Trying to escape the green and sometimes pink leaves had been my favourite game. But the willow tree wasn't just magical it was romantic too. The bench was where my dad met my mum, got engaged to her, and sadly three years ago - mourned for the loss of her. Yeah that's right, my mum's dead. She developed a brain tumour and they couldn't make her better. After the death, something changed within dad. He became so protective over me and hardly let me go anywhere alone. He would sit around the house in the same spot every time, mum's old armchair. Every time I saw him he was always either sitting in the chair or standing up gazing at it. Eventually, we bought a music shop called Sonic Boom and began running that together, that began to take his mind off of mum. But anyway, this isn't his life story.

I was just about to get up to walk Cinnamon back home when I bumped into something. Unfortunately, the force of the collision was so powerful enough that I got knocked over onto the floor. My hands broke my fall but a stray stone made sure that I got a nice, long cut down my palm. It stung like hell. With my face and hand both flushing red, I stumbled up feeling embarrassed. I mumbled an apology and looked up at whom I had stumbled into. I couldn't help but let out a small gasp. It was a boy of about my age, sixteen maybe seventeen. His hair was a bleached blonde colour with bits of brown here and there and it flopped just the right way over his evenly shaped face. His eyes contrasted with his hair, they were a brilliant hazel colour and were a slight oval shape - they made me melt on the inside. He had beautiful lips that looked so gentle and soft. I couldn't help but stare at him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there," he spoke, his voice sounding heavenly, "Are you alright? Oh god – look at your hand. Here let me help you with that."

As he reached out to place his tender hand on mine, I managed to conjure up the power to speak again.

"Oh no it's ok. Sorry about that." I could feel my face warming and turning red.

"Let me help, I insist. It was my fault anyway; I should have been looking where I was going."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a plaster the perfect size. I was pulled over to the fountains where the boy held my hand under the running water to clear it. He then applied the plaster so gently but firmly at the same time.

"Thanks. " I mumbled.

He smiled down at me, "You're welcome. I'm Austin by the way."

Austin – that was such a perfect name for such a perfect boy I thought not realizing I was slipping into daydream state of mind. I didn't realise how much time I'd spent thinking about Austin until he started to laugh at me.

"Don't you speak? What's your name?"

Once again I could feel my face reddening at this,

"Oh sorry – I'm Ally. Nice to meet you Austin." I said smiling back up at his mesmerizing hazel eyes.

"Ally," he said slowly as if analysing it, then he gave a small smile, "I like it."

As soon as he said that my heart was filled with butterflies just like my stomach.

We went back over to the bench and started to talk. It felt amazing talking to him. The words just poured out of my mouth and it was as if we had known each other for years.

"You like music?" he questioned. I nodded, "I love music! I've always dreamed of performing on stage one day but my dad says that I have a zillion to one chance of making it in the business." I couldn't help but remember my dad saying something vaguely similar to that as well.

"Well, me and my dad, we own a music store at the mall. Sonic Boom? You should come down sometime and you know – see the – see the," I started panicking; I was never any good at talking to people – especially boys. "See the cash till!"

Austin gave me a quizzical look as I mentally face-palmed myself. 'Really?' I thought, 'Out of all the things you could have said, you choose the _cash till_!'

"Um yeah sure I would love to see the cash till." He replied smiling and we both started laughing at my complete and utter idiocy.

"So what school do you go to?" Austin eventually asked me.

"Well I was at St. Theresa's but I just transferred to Highwood School for Girls"

"No way! I go to the boys' school opposite Highwood!" he seemed really excited at this and I found myself feeling the same way.

"Well then Austin," I started, "It looks like we'll be seeing much more of each other."

He nodded in a pleased manner. I carried on smiling, probably looking like an idiot, until I looked at my watch. We had been talking for nearly three hours! Dad would probably be entering stage one of complete freak-out.

"Austin I'm really sorry but I have to go. I'll see you around though?" I was a little disappointed to be leaving him so soon.

"Oh I suppose yeah. But just incase," he pulled out a piece of paper and started to write down something. "Here's my number. Call me sometime?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure!" I breathed. I actually couldn't believe what had just happened! I gave him a small wave and a smile, attached Cinnamon's lead and walked back home feeling as if I were on Cloud 9. Well that was until I actually arrived back and saw what was waiting for me.

"Allyson Amanda Dawson where _have_ you been?" My dad screamed. Great, how was I going to get out of this? I mean I _should_ be all right as long as dad doesn't find out about Austin.

"Well, you see I was walking Cinnamon and then I fell asleep on the bench and lost track of time." I gushed out.

"What happened to your hand then?" he asked pointing at the plaster, you could see some blood seeping through.

"Oh that, um I just fell over and cut my hand on the way home. Luckily an old man was there and he gave me this plaster." I was relieved; I had actually gotten away with it! Or at least I thought I had until,

"What's that piece of paper in your other hand?" he said snatching it from me. "Who is Austin and why does he want to you to call him please with 2 kisses?"

Only one word ran through my head that moment – crap.

**Let me know what you guys thought by reviewing, favouriting or following! I promise there will be more Auslly in the next chapters but I am just getting started! :D**


	2. The Second Meeting

**Hellooo! I actually had this Chapter written before I uploaded the first one but I just wanted to see what you guys thought! Thank you to **_**Jay(Guest)**_**, **_**queenc1**_**, **_**hoping for ally moon**_** and **_**Awesomesauce325 **_**for being my first reviewers and to people that story alerted or favourited! :D**

The Willow Tree:

The second time I met him was about a week later after my first day of school at Highwood. I had returned to the park everyday trying to see if Austin was there – he wasn't. I had debated calling him 2 or 3 times but I had eventually chickened out of it. Not too mention the fact that ever since dad found Austin's number, I had managed to convince him that it was the new librarian's number in case I wanted to join the new book club, he had been monitoring all my calls and texts. There was just something about him that made him unforgettable, his hair, his eyes, and his love for music – just everything! I had even written a few songs about him none of them were amazingly good and they were mostly just cheesy love songs but there was one that I particularly like that I had been working on for a couple of days and I only ever spend more than 1 day on a song that is going to be proper so obviously this meant something. It wasn't finished yet so I took my songbook with me everywhere I went incase I picked up inspiration out and about.

But anyway, it was my first day at Highwood. I woke up early and decided on the perfect outfit to wear. I chose a pale pink lace dress with a brown belt, brown shrug, brown low heel boots and a necklace with piano keys on it to symbolize my love for music. My mum had given me that necklace before she died; on the back it had been engraved to say _Ally, Sophie and Lester Dawson the happiest family; now, forever, and always._ Before I got too upset thinking about my mum, I went downstairs to get some breakfast to see my dad was already there.

"Ally, you look lovely. All ready for your first day of school?" he smiled.

I laughed at him, "Dad I'm 16 not 5, I have been to school before!" he sighed and nodded.

"I know but you're just getting so grown up and I miss the days when you were my care free little girl."

"I'll always be your little girl dad, but someday I'm going to have to grow up and become my own person too. I understand that to you I'm still little 5 year old Ally who couldn't play the piano to save her life but I'm growing up everyday." I calmly said, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes, "I understand. Gosh you remind me so much of your mum Ally. She would be proud of you, you're turning into the young woman she would have wanted you to be."

I smiled and went over to hug him, "I know you miss her dad, I do too but we have to live our lives without grieving too much. Mum would have wanted at least that and you know it" I gently comforted him.

He took a minute to collect himself before announcing it was time to leave for school. I followed him into the car as we drove off together listening and singing along to the radio, receiving odd looks from passers by – but hey, we were enjoying ourselves!

Once we arrived at the school, dad had to get to the Sonic Boom so he drove off leaving me with my lunch and instructions that the Headmistress had given me on where to go and what to do. I walked into the center of the court and noticed that all eyes were on me. Obviously they weren't used to new girls starting, especially not half way through high school life. The eyes followed me as I walked into the school building and unfortunately were still on me when someone barged by, knocking my belongings and myself to the ground.

I landed with a thud and looked up to see a group of 3 girls laughing at me.

"Whoops. Sorry didn't see you there!" a tall, thin, blonde girl giggled sarcastically flipping her hair back like they did in the movies. Her two friends, one with straight blonde hair and the other a curly brunette smirked at me.

"Oh um that's – that's ok I guess." I muttered. Remember how I said I get nervous around people?

"So fresh meat, what's your name?" she sneered at me.

I quickly stood up and brushed dirt of my dress before looking up at the girls, "I'm - I'm Ally, nice to meet you." I said sticking my hand out to them, at St. Teresa's the first thing we had learned was to always be polite to people and manners and stuff like that. The girl looked at my hand in disgust before sighing and walking away from me, her friends following in quick pursuit. So far, the day was not going well. I looked around to notice people were still gazing at me, but they quickly averted their eyes when they saw me look. I found my way to the Principle's office and knocked on the door. Once I was inside, I was informed on everything I needed to know about the school and my lessons. I was given a timetable and sent off to my first lesson with the promise that I was going to love it here and that I was a very 'valued addition'. I suppose that was true, you see, I didn't choose to come here but at St. Teresa's they choose one pupil every year who they think will excel the most academically and they give them a full scholarship to a prestigious school best suited for them. I was chosen and they sent me to the top school in the state for music – that school being Highwood.

I headed towards room 232 for Algebra and when I got there I noticed everyone as already seated and the teacher was just about to begin the lesson. I feebly knocked on the door as I entered the classroom; again all eyes were on me. I noticed that the three girls from earlier on were also in this class, as they saw me they immediately started laughing and whispering between the three of them.

"Aah wonderful you must be the new student from St. Teresa's, Allyson is it?" the teacher beamed at me. She was quite young and very pretty indeed, not exactly the type of teacher I thought would be teaching algebra but she seemed very nice.

"Um – it's – it's Ally actually." I corrected her.

"Ally." She nodded her head in approval and I was taken back to when Austin had done pretty much exactly the same thing. Oh Austin, was I ever going to see him again? I mean I had his number but I didn't want to risk getting caught from my dad and what if he had forgotten all about me! Maybe he hates me because I haven't called him? I was brought back to Earth by the teacher addressing me.

"Well Ally it's lovely to meet you, I'm Miss Browne and I teach music but the Algebra teacher Mr. Darris is ill today and I studied Algebra at University along with Music so I'm covering. I understand that you're here on the scholarship from St. Teresa's?" I nodded, liking this teacher more and more with every second.

"Well we have heard some amazing things about you, especially in Music, Algebra and English!" I blushed as some people gave me dirty looks for being praised from this teacher having only been at the school for 2 seconds - these people being Barbie and her cronies.

"Now if you would like to sit down, there is a seat next to Trish at the front here."

I rushed to the seat next to a short, Latino girl with impressively frizzy hair and got out my books. The lesson flew by and I soon learnt that Algebra definitely wasn't Highwood's strong point, most people starting shouting complaints when Miss Browne introduced letters into the equations. Me, I was fine, it was all stuff I had done years ago and I had finished most of the questions before people had written their names on the sheet.

After Algebra, we had a break so I just followed everyone else to the cafeteria. Once again, Barbie came up to me and knocked all of my stuff out of my hands.

"Well look who it is, Little Miss Know-It-All. You might want to watch your step around here, some people don't like being showed up." And with that she left me alone in the hallway to collect all of my things until someone came and helped, I looked up to see Trish from Algebra there smiling at me.

"I see you've met Cassidy then." She grimaced. So _that_ was her name then?

"If by Cassidy you mean that walking Barbie doll then yes, unfortunately I have had the displeasure of meeting her." Trish laughed and I realised that I hadn't stuttered or mumbled or anything – maybe we could actually be friends!

"Yeah, that's her. Her blonde friend is Tilly Thompson and the brunette is Amy Jones, her twin goes to the boys school opposite here and along with some blonde dude he rules the school. Dallas I think his name is?" I wasn't really paying attention to his name though; did she say he went to the school opposite here? Didn't Austin say that he went there? Could it be -?

"I'm Trish by the way – I didn't really introduce myself back in class. Then again you were working through those equations so fast I didn't really have the chance!"

"Nice to meet you Trish, I'm Ally." I smiled thinking that maybe I was going to have at least one friend here.

The rest of the school day was a blur to me, in every lesson I was introduced and welcomed. The end of the day came to me so quickly that I was shocked when the finally school bell rang, still thinking myself to be in 2nd Period. Everyone rushed out of the school and I went to the car park to wait for my dad. It was about 15 minutes until I got a text saying that I would have to bet the bus to Sonic Boom to help out with the flow of customers, we weren't normally busy on Monday's so my dad had said he would close up for a bit and come and pick me up. Sighing, I made my way to the bus stop to find that all of the girls had left, and the Boys' School had just finished. Taking in my surroundings, I realised this was probably my worst nightmare ever. There were at least 20 boys all my age crowded around the bust stop and they stopped talking when I arrived to all stare at me. Some of the braver ones even wolf-whistled at me, which I really didn't understand but it was probably all just a joke. Feeling very uncomfortable, I went to walk to the other bus stop but collided with something strong and muscular. Something I recognized very well.

"Ally?" the blonde haired boy with the hazel eyes who had been on my thoughts for a week asked me in amazement.

"H- Hi Austin." I replied nervously. I was suddenly very aware that everyone had stopped talking and were all watching Austin and I very intently. Noticing this, Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way to the park and right to where exactly a week, 2 days and 3 hours (but seriously who was counting?) ago we had met for the first time. It was the bench underneath the Willow Tree.

**Sooo what did you think? Make sure you review and alert if you want more chapters! There will definitely be some Auslly in the next chapter, I promise! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloo! Can I just say that I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in AGES? Well I'll say it anyway. I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES! Please forgive me? I feel really bad about it especially as I don't have a proper reason for not updating so I understand if you all get mad at me but I promise I will TRY and get back into the swing of things and upload more often. If any of you read my Hunger Games FanFic (It's Forbidden) I am truly sorry but I will have to put that on hold for a while because I mainly want to focus on this story. Sorry! Here's the Chapter though :)**

_Recap:_

"Ally?" the blonde haired boy with the hazel eyes who had been on my thoughts for a week asked me in amazement.

"H- Hi Austin." I replied nervously. I was suddenly very aware that everyone had stopped talking and were all watching Austin and I very intently. Noticing this, Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way to the park and right to where exactly a week, 2 days and 3 hours (but seriously who was counting?) ago we had met for the first time. It was the bench underneath the Willow Tree…

The Willow Tree:

We sat down on the bench and I awkwardly looked down at the floor while he gazed intently at me. I suddenly became fascinated with a small ant that was carrying leaves and such back and forth. It was almost as if I was embarrassed or ashamed even to look Austin in the face. Beside me, Austin coughed so as to get my attention.

"So," he began, "H - How have you been?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck – the first sign of shyness. Once again, I found myself stripped of the power to speak so I just nodded my head slightly, still determined on not looking him in the eye. He sighed,

"Please speak to me Ally. It was bad enough with you not calling me but now that we've met again the least you could do is answer my question!" he gasped. I knew it, I knew that me not calling had upset him and made him angry. Slowly and unwillingly, I lifted my head up and gazed into those mesmerizing eyes of his.

"I – I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad at me." I replied meekly. His gaze softened as he gave me a small smile.

"I'm not mad at you Ally. Sorry if that sounded a bit harsh, I didn't mean it to I promise. I just-" he paused, his beautiful face flushing.

I looked at him, "You just what?"

"I just thought that maybe you had forgotten about me or something." It was now his turn to look to the ground. My mouth fell open at these words – _me _forget about _him! _Was he crazy!

"Are you crazy?" I blurted out. Whoops – didn't mean to say that out loud_. _His head shot up again.

"Excuse me?" he questioned.

"No – No I don't mean it like that it's just I thought that _you_ would be the one to forget about _me! _And the only reason I didn't call you every single hour of every single day was because when my I got home after we met, my dad saw my hand and then he started asking questions about until then he saw the piece of paper with your number on it and he started freaking out cause I'm not supposed to be interested in boys until I'm like 40 or something and so he jumped to conclusions and started shouting at me and then he –" I was cut off by someone's fingers on my mouth as if trying to shush me and only then did I realise I had not stopped to breathe during that whole time.

Austin looked at me: laughing and shaking his head,

"You are not like other girls Ally –" he paused making me blush.

"Dawson." I answered his silent question.

"Well Ally Dawson, don't worry about it. I understand that your dad may be slightly precautious. He's just worrying about your safety as any normal parent would." He said with a smirk.

"Well he shouldn't worry about me spending time with you." I smiled.

Austin looked at me with a glint in his eyes, "Hey! Don't jump to conclusions, for all you know I could secretly be a pedophile that just wants to lure you in so that I can-"

I cut across him because I don't want to know where he is going with this but all the same I am laughing along with him, "Ok! Too much information thank you Austin! Anyway, I trust you not to be a pedophile and I'm sure if my dad met you, he would see the good in you somewhere! No matter how deep down it may be." I smiled as he frowned at me playfully – God if he only knew how crazy he drives me!

"Now now Ally, play nice. Don't be a bad girl." I shushed him with a playful shove as he feigned getting hurt. "Huh! You've wounded me! How will I ever live? I – I see a bright light. Tell my mum I love her." He managed before "collapsing" to the ground below the bench.

Getting up and dusting my skirt, I crouched down beside him and shook his shoulders to get him up again. I was playing along until he didn't move.

"Austin? Austin get up, this isn't funny anymore!" he still wasn't moving. I started panicking now – I hadn't shoved him _that_ hard had I? I lowered my ear to his mouth to check if he was breathing, when he suddenly shot straight up causing a collision between our heads. A thud echoed around the entire park, followed by loud groans from both of us as we clutched our throbbing heads.

"Ok we need to stop bumping in to each other!" moaned Austin.

I nodded my head in agreement, "It was your fault though, and if you hadn't scared me then I wouldn't have come so close which means we wouldn't have bumped heads in the first place!"

He smirked at me, "So you were worried about my well-being? Or could you just not manage to keep yourself away from my dashing good looks?" he replied cockily.

"Ha!," I snorted, "Don't flatter yourself Blondie." I remarked, referring to his hair.

Austin looked right up into my eyes and started to lean in closer to me, "Now why would I do that when I can easily get you to do it for me?"

We were both leaning.

Closer and closer.

His hand reached up to move some hair out of my face.

Our foreheads touched.

My eyes closed.

Everything was going perfect until,

"Austin?" someone screeched, "What do you think you're doing!"

My eyes shot open to see who had interrupted us but Austin had beaten me to it. He pushed me away and clambered back on to his feet to greet the intruder.

**Once again, I am SO sorry for not updating in ages and I will definitely try a lot harder now. Hope you all had a good Christmas! Also, it was my birthday in November! Yay, another year older! :D**


End file.
